


VixenSteel One Shots

by DCosloff



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: For this fanfic. I am going to post a bunch of one-shots of my favorite non-canon couple VixenSteel. I don't know why I like them so much but for some reason. I just like them more and more every time I think about them. I hate how they treated Nate in legends of tomorrow. I really do want a live-action JSA show if that would ever happen. I do hope you guys enjoy this series.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Mari Jiwe McCabe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. That Day in Zimbabwe, Africa

The Heywood’s are a military family. Nate’s grandfather fought in World War II and He adopted the name Commander Steel and he fought alongside the Justice Society of America. His grandfather died tragically sacrificing himself to save the Justice Society of America. Nate’s father died during the Vietnam War. An explosion happened to Nate that caused capitating his two limbs. Nate the Past 5 years, he had been a wreck became an alcoholic and then a friend of his talked to him about Project Steel. This serum can make someone indestructible/Invincible. 

Nate cleaned himself up and decided to go to the lab that created this serum. In my rewrite, it is kind of like Captain America’s origin story with the Super Soldier Serum. It is kind of like that with Adamantium and the same type of serum that created Luke Cage. So Nate went to think. The Scientist turned the machine on, and the serum went to his body. His legs regrew and his body is more muscular than ever. The Machine opened and everyone was surprised he transformed. Nate opened the suitcase. It is the Upgraded Commander Steel suit. Nate got emotional because he missed his father and grandfather and he put it on and named himself Commander Steel to honor his Grandfather’s legacy. He was Citizen Steel but now He became Commander Steel. Commander Steel fought wars alongside his friends and won a bunch of them.  
Commander Steel flew his plane, and he was flying over the continents and then His plane’s engine got exploded and then Commander Steel got off the plane tumbled, and then flew by a huge rock in Africa and got knocked out. The Villagers found him and nurse him to health. Vixen saw him and she got attracted to him a bit and she wanted to know what happened. She felt his muscles all over his body and she knew it was 100 times stronger than a human body and she found out Steel all over his body. His body is healing quickly. Nate woke up and said, “What happened”. He noticed a very beautiful woman with a gold suit and a very unique necklace. Nate said, “Where am I”? Vixen said, “You’re in Africa”. Nate almost got up and Vixen stopped him and told him to rest because he had a bad fall. Nate saw a very beautiful city. Vixen said, “This is Zimbabwe, my home, my grandmother and grandfather built this city”. Nate said, “It is beautiful”. Vixen said, “It is”. 

Nate and Mari almost touched each other and then an Attack happened in Zimbabwe and Commander Steel fought alongside Vixen during this fight. They became great friends afterward. Commander Steel entered The US Army plane before he went home. Mari kissed his cheek and said, “You are a good man Nathan”. Nate blushed and he went to the plane. One month after the time in Africa, Nate was recruited by the Justice Society of America and he fought alongside them. Nate lives in Washington DC and he became a Historian like Diana Prince and he knew she was Wonder Woman and he worked with her from time to time. Nate confesses to Diana about his feelings for Mari. Nate went to his house and he couldn’t stop thinking about Mari and there was a doorbell ring, and He opened the door and There was Mari. Nate was surprised. Nate said, “What are you doing here”? I am working with the Justice League and Justice Society, I am close friends with both of the members, and they told me you live here, I want to know how are you doing”. Nate said, “I am doing pretty good, actually better, I have to be honest, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, the last time we saw each other”. Mari said, “Me neither, I meant what I said, you are a good man Nathan, more than a soldier”. Mari was touching his arms and Nate was touching her shoulders and her Totem. Nate and Mari kissed, kissed, and kissed. Nate and Mari went to the bedroom and made love. The morning after, Mari and Nate both kissed and Mari was on his chest, touching him. Mari asked, “How did you become Commander Steel”. Nate said, “My grandfather was the Original Commander Steel, he sacrificed himself to save the JSA, I was in the army for a few years, when my friends and I were in Iran, we got hit by an explosion, I lost my legs, took me five years to recover, a friend of mine considered this project and accepted it and the Steel Serum saved my life”. Mari said, “You have been through a lot, Nathan, but I am glad it led to us each other”. 

Nate said, “Me Too”. Mari said, “Ever since Zimbabwe I just had this connection with you, I never felt before It was exhilarating, every time I think about you, I want to have a shot at this.” Nate said, “I feel the same way Mari you did change my life when I woke up and you were caring for me you were like an angel protecting me you were such a goddess and I never felt that before when I think about you I do want this as well, I want to be with you Mari only you, you are someone I can come home to I am home when I am with you”. Mari said, “Nathan”. Nate said, I love Marianna Jiwe McCabe Mari said, “I love you too Nathan Heywood. Nate and Mari made love again


	2. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this new chapter. We are going to see what happened few years after Nate and Mari first met in Zimbabwe and fell in love ever since. Nate is planning something very special for Mari. Mari wouldn't expect any of this. What will happen to them after he pops the question.

A few years down the road of their relationship. Nate decides to propose to Mari. He realizes he can’t live without her. He loves her more than anyone. She got him out of that dark place when he was 10 years ago. He thought he would never be here. It was never the program that changed his life. It was her, it has always been her. They have known each other for the past 5 years ever since that day when his plane crashed, and he was cared for by the civilians of her city Zimbabwe. The first person he saw when he woke up was her in her beautiful gold outfit with her totem. They grew close the moment they saw each other, they fought together on multiple occasions. Even fighting alongside the JSA and the Justice League.

Nate and Mari decide to make a trip to Zimbabwe not just to visit relatives and taking care of the city but something more special and intimate. After they visited her relatives and helping the city. Nate and Mari went to a new restaurant it is very eloquent and fancy. Nate wants to pay because he has more enough money.

After Nate and Mari were visiting her family.  
Nate and Mari were making love in the shower.  
Nate was in his tuxedo and he looked at the box with the ring in it and smiled.  
Mari said, "How do I look"?  
Nate said, "You look stunning as always my love".  
Mari and Nate kissed  
Mari and Nate entered the restaurant and its name is Dragon Eats.   
Nate said, “This place is beautiful”.   
Mari said, “Thank you it is good for people to have the privilege to eat at”.   
Nate said, “Well you look absolutely beautiful my love”. Mari said, “Well you look fine yourself my handsome, sexy commander”. Nate and Mari were holding hands. Nate said, “I want to ask you something but first let’s dance”. Mari said, “Let’s do it”. Nate and Mari were dancing looking at each other like no one is in the room. Nate said, “Thank you”. Mari said, “What for”? Nate said, “For saving me, 10 years ago I thought I would never be here, when I lost my legs and my friends and I was in a horrible spot, it wasn’t the program that saved me, you did save me”. Mari said, “Nathan”. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Nate said, “You made me the happiest man on the planet earth this is what I want to ask”. Nate bends down on one knee and everybody is watching. Nate said, “Marianna Jiwe McCabe will you be the honor to be my wife”? Mari started crying and said, “Yes, Yes I do”. Nate and Mari hugged and kissed. Everybody cheered.  
Nate said, "You're my home, Mari". Mari said, "You're my world Nate".  
As they have gotten to their room. They planned a special night for them as an officially engaged couple.

Nate sighed, climbing on the bed where she was laying and caressing her lace thigh-highs. He leaned down to kiss it, his lips touching both the white lace and the black skin underneath; it really was a perfect combination.

He slowly kissed his way up, reaching the garter belt's straps and following them to Ororo's hips. He focused on the strip of skin that separated the belt from the corset, kissing and licking it while still massaging her thighs.

Every shiver and every sigh of pleasure that came from his lover were music to Logan's ears, encouraging him to continue and keep going.

He caressed her tightly wrapped sides, kissing the see-through lace corset while moving upwards. He stopped on its edge, kissing and licking Mari's breasts, massaging them with his hands while leaving invisible bite marks all over them.

He could tell she was as excited as he was, he could smell it, and it fired him up even more. He moved his mouth up to her neck, covering it with attention while massaging her chest and thighs, making her spread her legs to comfortably kneel between them.

When Mari grabbed his hair to pull him up into a fiery kiss he very happily complied.

"Now you stop teasing me and put that nice mouth of yours to good use, understand?" she ordered while breathing heavily, her brown eyes filled with arousal and frustration.

"Yes, ma'am," Nate joked with a smirk.

He moved back down until his face was facing her lace panties, which already had a wet and transparent patch. He didn't take them off, it would take too long for his liking since they were trapped by the garter belt, so he just moved them to the side.

He inhaled her scent, rubbing his nose into her pubes before doing as he was told; he started licking her folds, gently moving them away with his tongue to reach her clit. He licked and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it and lapping it, closing his eyes to focus on his task.

He felt her shiver and heard her moan, he smelled and tasted her arousal, and he acted accordingly to give her the most pleasure he could.

When she called for him he brought one hand to her hole, carefully massaging it before penetrating it with two fingers. He slowly moved them in and out, until he was sure he wasn't hurting her, then he hooked them to massage her insides.

He couldn't miss her g-spot, the way she gasped and clenched around his fingers was clearly telling. He insisted on that spot while increasing his attention to her clit.

He was rock-hard, but he didn't care as long as he was satisfying his lover, being rewarded by her moans and shivers and gasps; he focused only on her pleasure, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm until she shouted his name and arched her back, shivering from head to toe before collapsing on the bed, panting.

By that point he slowed to a stop, taking his fingers out of her and looking up at her peaceful expression. He licked his fingers clean, smirking in satisfaction at her loving smile.

Ororo raised her arms and he happily cuddled up with her, caressing and kissing her as she caught her breath.

He felt her hand move down to his almost painfully hard dick, wrapping her fingers around it and moving her hand up and down on it.

He gasped and shivered, thrusting his hips towards her, moaning against her neck as she held him tight and gave him pleasure.

It didn't take him long, he was already excited, and he shouted her name as he came in her hand.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily and smiling in adoration at his lover.

"I love you, Nate," Ororo whispered on his lips before kissing him.

He moaned in the kiss, holding her tight and closing his eyes.

"Love you too, 'Mari," he replied in a tired tone.

She made him rest his head on her breasts, cuddling him until they both fell asleep.


	3. The Horrific Events For VixenSteel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of my one-shot series. Nate and Mari were going on a mission in Hub City but something interrupted them and it lead tot heir horrific events. Will they survive this? Nate asked the Justice Society of America and the Justice League to help him find Mari and find the people who are doing this to Mari.

Commander Steel and Vixen were lured to a bar in Hub City, by a supposed note sent by the Question. When arriving at the bar, They were ambushed by the Electrocutioner and Plastique that were recruited by Anansi. Plastique quickly grabbed her Totem from around her waist and escaped with Electrocutioner in a Boom Tube as Plastique destroyed the bar. Mari and Nate managed to pull herself from the wreckage as she began to lose control of her powers, due to the Totem missing and unable to channel them properly.   
Nate said, “Are you, Okay Mari”?  
Mari said, “What is happening to me, my totem I don’t have my totem without it I can’t control my powers, no, no, no, no”.  
Mari blasted her power towards Nate.   
Nate fell to the ground.   
Mari vanished and Nate was trying to look for her.

Nate said, “Mari, Mari damn it I lost her I need to call the JSA and the Justice League”.  
The phone rang.   
Bruce and Diana were sleeping.  
Bruce woke up and got to the phone.  
Bruce said, “Nate what’s up”?  
Nate said, “I can’t find Mari, we were attacked in a bar in Hub City someone stole her totem and Mari can’t control her powers I can’t find her”.  
Bruce said, “We will be right there, babe we need to go”.  
Diana said, “Okay, what is going on”?  
Bruce said, “Nate and Mari need our help”.  
Nate was meeting with both teams in the headquarters.   
Kyle said, “Why did they want Mari’s Totem”?  
Jesse said, “That is a very good question”?  
Courtney said, “Who hired them what was the deal”?  
Clark said, “I have a bad feeling whatever they are using that totem for won’t be good”.  
Diana said, “It might destroy the city”.  
Nate said, “Please be safe Mari”.  
After hours of being free with her powers, forgetting almost all her memories including her name, Vixen began to regain control as she remembered the Totem being stolen from her.   
Later Nate assembled the JSA and the JLA.   
J’onn Jonzz scanned through the area and saw Amazo wreaking havoc to the city and saw the totem there”.  
J’onn said, “I found Mari and the totem is in Amazo”.  
Latching on to being human, she began her pursuit of finding her missing Totem. As she searched, a stinging pain hit her as the JSA and JLA were attacking Amazo in the back, where her Totem was implanted by Professor Ivo.   
Vixen immediately located it and used the powers of a falcon to tear through Amazo and grab her totem.   
When Mari came to the US for a business trip, she saw that people were in danger when there was a building caught on fire. She got everyone out of the building, and she got a lot of praise for what she has done Vixen was considered by the Justice League, however, she felt she was not ready for the League.   
Mari said, “I never worked with others before but when Nate went down to my country and he helped me when it was invaded actually working with others is not a problem, I have seen what the Justice League and I want to be a part of that difference to”.  
Vixen, Commander Steel, The Justice League, and The Justice Society of America are taken inside the Totem, where the Trickster God Anansi reweaves history so that the current form of the JLA and the JSA never came about. Vixen and Commander Steel escapes and wanted to plan to defeat Anansi She uses her last gambit and threatens the destruction of the Totem unless Anansi fixes what he has done, he relents.   
Also, Commander Steel threatens Anansi to bring back the Justice League and the Justice Society.  
It is then that Anansi explains that while he controls the stories inside the totem, the world outside the totem is changing. The alteration of the universe worries him, as great damage can be done. He only manipulated Vixen so that he can make her into the type of person she needs to be so that she is prepared for what is to come. He then returns the JLA to normal and gives her the powers back as they were.   
After those events, Nate and Mari came back home. They went to their bedroom.   
Nate said, “What a few days huh, it was sure something else”.   
Mari said, “It sure was”.  
Nate and Mari held each other to the point of not letting go.  
Nate said, “I thought I lost you what happened in that bar seeing you like that I completely saw a different person”.  
Mari said, “Thanks to you and the Justice League and the Justice Society I got my totem back and I am not going anywhere I am here with you forever”.  
Nate said, “That is what I love to hear”.  
Nate and Mari kissed and caressed each other.  
Nate said, “I love you, Mari McCabe”.  
Mari said, “I love you too Nathan Heywood”.  
Nate and Mari kissed again and they are better than ever before.


	4. Home

After the recent events, Nate is forced on a mission to go to Afghanistan to track down these threats that are planning to wipe out an entire nation. They don’t know how much time to stop this from happening. Mari won’t be happy.   
After Nate got the call, he has to tell Mari he won’t be here for a while.  
Mari said, “Hey babe who was it”?  
Nate said, “My team called me there is this mission I have to go to Afghanistan”.  
Mari said, “For how long”?  
Nate said, “I don’t know I have felt more than 6 months”.  
Mari said, “Please be safe, I don’t want you to go but I know you have your duty that is the reason I love you”.  
Nate said, “I will come home to you my love”.  
Nate and Mari passionately kissed not letting each other go and having their head meet each other.   
Mari said, “I will be right here”.  
Nate said, “I know”.  
Nate got his stuff even his Commander Steel suit.   
Nate nodded and Mari kissed and waved. Nate entered the bus.  
Mari closed the door behind her, and she cried.   
A day later Mari went to the JSA headquarters to have a meeting with the team without Nate.   
All the JSA members were talking and Mari arrived, and the room went silent.  
Kyle said, “Hey Mari where is Nate”?  
Mari said, “Nate went on a top-secret mission with the military”.  
Jade said, “What is going on”?  
Mari said, “There is this threat that will nuke a nation and we can’t do anything to stop it and it will take more than six months”.  
Max said, “I am so sorry Jade”.  
Jesse said, “Is there anything we could do”?  
Mari said, “What is going on with the Injustice Society”?  
Beth said, “I have been investigating their true identities some of them at least”.  
Rick said, “Do you know which ones”?  
Beth said, “Fred Kincaid is Mister Alpha, Clifford Zmeck is Major Force, John Deegan is Doctor Destiny”.  
Rick said, “Doctor Destiny worked with Psycho-Pirate and Anti Monitor during Crisis”.  
Beth said, “John Nichol is Doctor Polaris, Elmer Pane is King Bee and Baran Flinders is Mammoth”.  
Mari said, “Well that is a good lead”.

Chaos has been happening in Afghanistan.  
Nate is defending his teams as possible as he can. Nate lifted a tank and threw it at the enemy to hold them off so they could get back up.  
Nate said, “Hopefully that would hold them off for some time. We need to get back up now”.  
The backup came and all the soldiers were cheering.   
Nate said, “Attack”!  
They charged at the enemy and it is an all-out war.  
A projectile was coming towards them.   
Nate said, “GET BACK, GET BACK”!!!!!!  
Nate transformed into steel and blocked the projectile and went fling over 100 feet. Nate landed into some buildings.  
During that time Mari and the JSA were hunting down the Injustice Society of America.

Mari, Rick, Beth, Kyle, Jade, Max, and Jesse are facing Mister Alpha, Major Force, Doctor Destiny, Doctor Polaris, King Bee, and Mammoth.   
Rick said, “You won’t get away for long”.  
Mister Alpha said, “What do you know the JSA never dies”.  
Beth said, “We will stop you as long as it takes.”  
Major Force said, “I hope they stay dead this time.  
The JSA and the ISA charged at each other.  
A fight broke out. The JSA has been overwhelmed by them.  
Doctor Destiny said, “Too be your precious soldier won’t come and save you”.  
Mari went on full rage mode and attacked the ISA like never before.   
Mari was shocked at what she did. 

Mari said, “What have I done, What have I done”?  
Beth said, “Let’s go”.  
Mari cried the way home.   
Mari said, “I don’t know why I did this Nathan why I let them get to me is it because you have been gone the past three months, I don’t know I just miss you so much and I want you to come back to me”.  
Meanwhile, Nate crashed into an abandoned building. Nate coughed a bit, and he was sore when he crashed here. Nate stood up and cracked his neck.   
Nate was back in action Nate was beating up a bunch of them as soon as possible but they disappeared.   
Nate said, “I have a feeling this will be worse than I thought”.  
Nate and his team are trying to find coordinates to the enemy’s wander bouts and Nate sees a liar and it will take weeks to get there.   
Nate and his team had been hiking for miles and miles for days and days. They were struggling to get through.  
Nate said, “Mari be with me my love I will be coming home to you I promise”.  
Nate kept walking and he never stopped walking to reach for his goal.  
Nate and the team found a shelter nearby. They washed themselves up and had dinner with a family.  
Nate and the Man had a chat.  
Nate said, “Thank you for bringing us to your lovely home sir”.  
The Man said, “You’re welcome so why are you out here”?  
Nate said, “We are preventing a nuke that would bomb an entire nation”.  
The Man said, “I see thank you for protecting all of us”.  
Nate said, “You’re welcome”.  
The Man said, “I have a feeling you have someone you care about back in the US”.  
Nate said, “I do my fiancée, I haven’t seen her in months It had been a hard time for me away from her I want her to be safe”.  
The Man said, “I believe nothing will come in your way”.  
They nodded and Nate and his team left the house and started walking again and they saw a huge station right in front of them.  
Nate said, “This is it”.  
Mari and the JSA were fighting the ISA.  
They plan to stop them from turning on the satellite that will lure the nuke. So The ISA has been a part of this plan of destroying a nation as well. So Mari and Nate unknowingly have to work together separately to prevent this from happening. 

Nate stormed into the building battled a bunch of guards to prevent the missile from going straight to the nation.   
Nate said, “What should I do”?  
Nate looked everywhere and he realizes he has to stop the missile himself. Nate went inside of it.   
The JSA failed to prevent the Satellite to succeed and the ISA was successful for now.   
One of the ISA members got a call that a guy is in the missile and they decided to do it anyway.  
Mari knew it was Nathan in there.  
Mari said, “NATHAN”!!!!!!!!!  
Courtney said, “We have to go come on”!!!  
Mari said, “I can’t leave without him he is my world”.  
Max said, “There is nothing else we could do”.

Meanwhile, Nate was still in the missile trying to find something to prevent this catastrophic to happen.   
Nate looked at a photo with him and Mari and touched her in the picture.  
Nate said, “Thank you for everything I love you”.  
Mari said, “I love you too”.  
Nate saw a lever that would turn the detonator off and Nate with the missile was falling like over 100 miles per hour and it kept getting faster and faster and faster nothing stopping. It landed on the ocean.   
Mari looked at it and saw it and had the worst scenario.   
Mari said, “NATHAN”!!!!!!!! Mari turned her totem and had the dolphin power to have her swim to Nate.   
Mari swam to him and they got out of the ocean.

Mari said, “We need to get to the med bay”.  
They entered the med bay and Nate has been recovering slowly and Mari has been on his side not wanting to be away from him ever since they have been separated long enough.   
Mari said, “I am glad I found you I am sorry we didn’t stop the ISA I hope next time, but I really hope you recover I don’t know what I would do if I would’ve lost you, you did save me too you know that I wouldn’t be who I am if it wasn’t for you”.   
Mari kissed his head. Nate opened his eyes. Nate said, “Mari”. Mari said, “Oh My God”!!!!!!! Mari cried on him. Nate said, “It is okay I told you I would come back to you when I am recovered, we are going to come home”. Mari said, “it has been so long”. Nate said, “I know we will make up for lost time. As they came home and they went upstairs. Mari tilted her head, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she tore his shorts from his body and tossed them onto the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist before suddenly rolling him onto his back. His hands swiftly moved to grip her thighs as he gazed up at her in absolute wonder. He watched in anxious anticipation as Mari slowly lifted her red lingerie over her head before tossing it aside and leaving herself bare for him.  
His breath hitched as he stared at the utter perfection that was his Mari…his fiancée. He tried to wrap his mind around the notion that she was true all his, but it seemed far too good to be true. Her hands came to rest on his bare chest, connecting them and proving to him that this was no dream. This was his life…his reality and he was never letting her go.  
Mari bent over him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she laced their hands together. Pinning his hands on either side of his head, her lips found his with a slow, sensual kiss that had him moaning and hungry for more of her. Close wasn’t close enough, the feel of her skin against his only intensifying his raw desire for her.  
She kissed along his jaw and down his throat, over his collarbone and across his chest. She sucked hard on his pulse point, nipping at his skin until he was squirming beneath her. “Mari…” he gasped sharply as sweat broke out across his brow. He needed her…needed to touch her and make her his all over again. “Please…I want you…now.”  
She kissed him hard, sucking gently on his lower lip and giving it a final nip before releasing her hold on him. His hands were on her in a blink of an eye, finding her breasts as she took him into her hand. She stroked him gently a couple of times before slowly taking him inside of her, pausing every few millimeters to prolong his torture as well as his pleasure.  
Nate hissed as he arched his back, desperate to be fully buried deep inside of her. His breathing became ragged as he suddenly lifted his hips sharply, finally… filling her with every bit of himself. He gasped with the sensual gratification that nearly made his head spin, the feel of her surrounding him nearly overloading his senses. It was better than anything he’d ever imagined.  
He forced his eyes open in time to see Diana throw her head back in ecstasy, her body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her chest was heaving, her breasts rising and falling with every gulp of air that she drew in. It was only serving to make him unbelievably harder.  
Unable to hold back any longer, she began to rock her hips, causing his entire body to shudder in response to the amazing sensations beginning to wrack his body. She lifted her hips, setting a leisurely pace that had Nate groaning and begging for more.  
She twisted her hips, causing him to call her name. She reached for his hand again, locking her fingers with his and placing their joined hands on his chest. Nate lifted his hips to meet her every downstroke, doing his best to get her to increase her rhythm. His release was rapidly approaching, becoming harder and harder to rein in with the things she was doing to him.  
Mari ground her hips against his groin before lifting herself again only to repeat the erotic motion that had Bruce gripping at the sheet beneath him with his free hand, twisting the fabric in his fist as he struggled to hang on. “Please…Mari…” he growled, hissing as he arched his neck.  
With a wicked grin, she bent over him, kissing him and stealing what little breath he had left. “Need something?” she teased, doing her best to hide the fact that she wasn’t doing much better than he was at that moment. Her entire body was coiled tight, her body nearly bowing with the unbelievable tension that had built up deep within her to near unbearable levels.  
“You…I…I need…you,” he managed to utter between gasps.  
Mari finally increased her pace, providing them with what they both so desperately needed and wanted more than anything at that moment. They readily found that sweet release within one another, coming undone with a cry of their lover’s name as she collapsed on top of him.   
His hand found the back of her neck, pulling her into a bruising kiss that nearly curled her toes. “I missed you so much,” she said as she struggled to catch her breath, her fingers tracing the curve of his handsome face.  
He captured her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers as he gazed deeply into her eyes. It felt as though her gaze was caressing his very soul as he pulled her in for another kiss, this one gentle and yet filled with the heated passion that still lingered just beneath the surface.  
“I love you,” he whispered against her cheek, finding that he was nowhere near done showing her just how much.  
“I love you too,” she softly confessed, tears stinging her eyes.  
Nate massaged her short hair, kissing the tear that had escaped. “Don’t cry, my love. I’m right here.”  
“I was so afraid I was never going to get you back.”  
“You’re my home Mari there is nothing that can prevent me to come home to you”. Giving the reassurance that Mari desperately needs.  
She pressed her forehead against his cheekbone, never wanting this to end but knowing that so much more still awaited them. She didn’t want to think about all that waited for them outside their door and beyond these walls. She just wanted to lay here with him, skin against the skin with legs tangled and nothing between them anymore.  
They held each other close for several moments before Mari suddenly found herself on her back with a very aroused Nate hovering above her. “I’m not anywhere near done with you, Missus Heywood,” he uttered with a predatory growl and a ravenous gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver racing straight through her to her very core.  
“That’s good because I’m not letting you out of this bed any time soon,” she told him, raising her hips to grind against him.  
Nate’s lips crashed into hers, kissing her with all the pent-up longing that had been teeming inside of him. He could feel another headache building behind his eyes, but he ignored it, choosing rather focus on the beautiful Vixen in his bed. He was more than determined to make sure that she had no doubts about how much he loved her.


End file.
